jugando cartas
by luunaru
Summary: SAUNARU... EDITADA... naruto desafia a sasuke para demostrar que el es mejor y juegan 21 de prenda, pero sasuke se aprvecha para poder besar a naruto... jeje espero y les guste


**NOTA: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jugando cartas  
**

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando solo, feliz por que no tendría intromisiones de sus compañeros y podría hacer lo que quisiera. Aparte de que le ayudaba a pensar en muchas cosas, como en el sentimiento que sentia hacia su mejor amigo, pues se dio cuenta que no solo era amistad. Estaba demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos cuando escucha una voz chillona que lo llamaba.

- Hola Sasuke - dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia él - este… Ya casi es san Valentín, y pues yo quería… saber -

- Sakura - gritó Naruto mientras se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa

- Ash Naruto - susurro, Sakura /iner: ahora que quieres

- Sakura - dijo cuando llego a ella y se dio cuenta que había otra persona - Y Sasuke  
Naruto le iba a agarrar los hombros a Sakura, emocionado por invitarla a salir y tener una cita con ella, pero Sasuke al percatarse de esto lo aparto

- ¿Qué quieres dobe? - pregunto Sasuke poco molesto

- Que no me digas así teme - dijo Naruto con intención de pelear, pero decidió ignorarlo - en lo que iba - comento, al voltear con Sakura - ¿Qué aras en san Valentín?  
Sasuke solo los miraba un poco molesto, y con intención de cambiar la platica, pues algo en su interior le molestaba, que Naruto platicara con Sakura. Entonces recordó que hace tiempo le había prestado a Naruto una playera, pues había llovido y Naruto se mojo; para evitar un resfriado, Sasuke le presto la playera y un paraguas

- Naruto - dijo Sasuke volteando a otro lugar - acuérdate de devolverme las cosas que te preste

-Si, si…- respondió poniendo sus manos en la nuca - te las devolveré mas tarde - comento refunfuñando

- Bueno me voy - dijo Sakura un poco molesta por que no había completado su objetivo - nos vemos Sasuke… y Naruto

- Naruto - dijo Sasuke - ¿vamos a comer juntos?

- Si por que no - respondió - pero que sea ramen y tu invitas - dijo sonriendo

- Si *usuratonkachi - comento Sasuke sonriendo

- Idiota - respondió

Ambos caminaban por las calles de Konoha para llegar al puesto de Ramen, Sasuke se encontraba mas serio de lo normal, Naruto intentaba sacarle platica pero el la cortaba con un si o un no. Al llegar al ramen se sentaron y comenzaron a comer

- Sasuke ¿Te ocurre algo? - pregunto Naruto mirándolo a la cara y acercándose un poco a su rostro

- No es nada dobe - respondió sonrojado por el acercamiento de Naruto

- Pero estas rojo ¿No tienes fiebre? - pregunto poniéndole la mano en la frente - tienes fiebre ¿Te sientes mal?

- Idiota - gruño Sasuke, mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con mirada de vergüenza - estoy bien comete tu ramen, si no te lo podré quitar - dijo jugando mientras metía sus palillos en el plato de Naruto, y jugueteaban un rato ambos parecían felices y despreocupados

Terminaron de comer y se dirigían camino a sus casas, Sasuke se encontraba un poco incomodo, pues solo le llegaban imágenes a su cabeza de Sakura con Naruto, se sentía cada vez mas inquieto así que no se aguanto y pregunto:

- Oye Naruto ¿Qué tanto te gusta Sakura?- pregunto con su mirada al frente

- Es un se-cre-to - Dijo Naruto tapándose su boca con el dedo índice en forma de silencio - y a ti Sasuke ¿Alguien te gusta?

- Si - respondió Sasuke  
Al decir esto Naruto cambio su mirada y trato de fingir que no le importaba, pues por que debería de importarle si solo son amigos - pensó

- ¿Puedo saber quien es? - pregunto Naruto con miedo a su respuesta y dándole una ligera sonrisa

- Es un secreto - dijo Sasuke en tono burlón.  
Sasuke se detuvo unos pasos, Naruto al darse cuenta de que Sasuke ya no caminaba a su lado se detuvo en seco volteando para ver donde se había quedado. Sasuke camino hasta ponerse frente a él, alzo el dedo índice hacia su frente repitiendo:

- Es un secreto  
Naruto sonrojado, trago un poco de saliva y los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sonrojados se fueron acercando lentamente el uno al otro hasta casi rozarse

- Naruto - dijo Hinata con su voz dulce y tímida mientras se acercaba a ellos - este… yo… perdón interrumpí algo

- No - dijo Naruto, mientras que Sasuke miraba fijamente a Hinata - esta bien

- Este… yo…- decía Hinata algo sonrojada y pausado - ¿harás… algo en… san Valentín? - susurraba jugando con sus dedos

- Aún no se - comento Naruto mientras le daba la espalda a Sasuke

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que Naruto le dio la espalda para platicar mejor con Hinata y se sintió ¿celoso? por un momento, repitiendo - no olvides darme las cosas que te preste (ignorado)

- Y tu Hinata - dijo Naruto mientras ignoraba el comentario de Sasuke - ¿Harás algo?

- Pues yo… - comentaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos - quería salir con…-

- Naruto, vamos ya es hora de irnos - comento Sasuke para evitar la pregunta de la Hyuga

- Espera Hinata quiere decirme algo - Musito Naruto

- como quieras - dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos

- Y bien ¿Qué querías Hinata? - pregunto mientras se volteaba con ella

- Nada importante - murmuro insatisfecha, pues el poco valor que tenia se le había esfumado

- Bueno - dijo Naruto - me tengo que ir… Baka espera - Naruto corrió un poco para poder alcanzar a este - Sasuke por que estas tan irritado - comento con curiosidad

- No lo estoy - respondió volteando a ver a Naruto con ojos de miedo

- Si lo estas - murmuro Naruto

- Que no dobe - dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza y suspiraba - vamos a casa.

- Bien - replico Naruto seguido de una mueca - ¿vamos a mi casa por tus cosas?

- No luego me las entregas - respondió Sasuke con intención de usarlo como pretexto para cambiar la conversación cada ves que Naruto quisiera invitar a salir a alguien

- Bien - refunfuño Naruto

- Iras a mi casa Naruto - no lo pregunta lo afirma

- Si, queda mas cerca de mi casa y no tengo nada que hacer hasta que anochezca, tú no me mandas, si no quiero ir no voy

- entonces no vayas a mi casa - dijo con idifenrencia

- ahora ya quiero ir - dijo cayendo en su trampa

- bien, como quieras  
Ambos continuaron caminando por las calles de la aldea sin decir alguna palabra, solo disfrutando de sus presencias. Al paso de un rato llegaron a casa de Sasuke  
Los dos se encontraban en la sala un poco aburridos, Sasuke casi dormido en el sillón y Naruto jugando con una baraja que tenia en sus manos, sentado en el piso enfrente de una mesita

- Sasuke, hagamos un juego - dijo Naruto con la mirada desafiante

- ¿Qué quieres jugar usuratonkachi? - dijo aceptando el reto sentándose en el sillón

- Baraja, juguemos 21 - Dijo sonriente casi asegurando su victoria

- Y…¿Qué apostaremos? - dijo Sasuke desafiándolo

- Juguemos de prenda, el que quede en ropa interior mas rápido pierde - dijo Naruto decidido a ganar

- Y..¿Qué ara el perdedor? - pregunto Sasuke mas interesado

- Lo que el otro quiera que haga - dijo Naruto casi celebrando su victoria

- Comencemos - dijo Sasuke sentándose frente a Naruto - no celebres tu victoria tan rápido dobe, lo aremos mas interesante - murmuro mientras ideaba un plan para poder besar a Naruto y no se viera tan obvio

- el que pierda tendrá que besar al otro

- Pervertido - dijo Naruto pensando en lo que había dicho Sasuke - pero acepto el trato, si gano tendrás que besar a Ino

- Y si gano tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga en una semana - dijo Sasuke repartiendo las cartas

- Una mas Sasuke - dijo Naruto  
Sasuke le dio la carta. A la mitad de la partida se veía que Naruto iba ganando, ya que tenia una prenda de mas -je jeje - sonrío

- Ya estas celebrando tu victoria de nuevo - Comento Sasuke asegurando su victoria - recuerda que solo te queda un calcetín y tu pantalón

- pero a ti solo te queda el pantalón, teme. Haci estoy bien - dijo Naruto cuando Sasuke repartió las cartas

- ¿Cuánto te salio? - pregunto Sasuke sonriendo

-18 y a ti - respondió con intención de que hubiera tenido un numero mas alto que Sasuke  
Sasuke suspiro con una ligera media sonrisa que apenas se notaba - 20 - respondió enseñando sus cartas  
Naruto refunfuño en dientes quitándose el calcetín, y aventándolo a la cabeza de Sasuke.

- Idiota - gruño Sasuke por el movimiento de Naruto - ríe mientras puedas  
Era la partida final y Naruto se veía tenso, ya que, tenia un diez de corazones y una quina, pasándose el 21. Estaba con esperanza de que fuera un empate y tener otra partida extra.

- Tu primero - dijo Naruto insatisfecho, sin demostrarlo en sus palabras

- Tengo un joto y un diez de picas, creo que e ganado - dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa de victoria satisfecha  
Recargándose en sus manos y esperando a que Naruto diera el primer paso  
A Naruto le dio un tic nervioso y se quitaba los pantalones, - tengo que hacerlo - dijo Naruto pensativo

- Esa era la apuesta - comento Sasuke - ¿O acaso ya no cumples lo que dices?

- Bueno, una apuesta es una apuesta - Respondió - y su cumplo lo que digo, teme  
Naruto se acerco a Sasuke nervioso recargando sus manos en la mesa para acercarse mas a él, ambos tragaron saliva, estaban sonrojados. Naruto acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke inconciente. Al hacer este roce ocasiono que Sasuke se sonrojara aun mas de lo que ya estaba. Mientras se acercaba poco a poco a él. Sasuke estaba inmóvil esperando ese beso que había estado esperando por un largo tiempo.

- Sasuke - susurro Naruto - ¿después de esto me dirás quien te gusta?

- Lo pensare - respondió Sasuke sonriendo - aun que no creo que sea necesario

Ambos cerraron los ojos, Sasuke se estaba impacientando pues Naruto tardaba demasiado en darle el beso. Se acercaba un poco mas, hasta que sus labios rozaran, Naruto volvió a tragar saliva, se encontraba muy nervioso, el único beso que se habían dado fue por accidente. Naruto acerco mas sus labios hasta poder besarlo mejor, sentía mariposas en su estomago algo que no sentía con Sakura. Así quedaron un buen rato, alargándolo cada ves mas hasta que sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas, el beso se izo mas profundo hasta que se separaron

- Dobe… - murmuro Sasuke sonrojado y satisfecho, pues fue mejor de lo que había esperado - se supone que era corto  
Al decir estas palabras, Naruto se sonrojo aun mas, quedando como jitomate, cerrando los ojos por pena. Sasuke aprovechando de eso, se acerco a Naruto dándole otro beso mas corto y sonriendo al separarse

- Se supone que así seria - dijo un sonriente Sasuke

**Fin **

Los personajes son diferentes a la serie, ya que me gusta mas un Sasuke celoso que uno serio, aun que lo saco un poco serio. T...T  
Pero espero que esta editada les guste mas que la otra que escribí, ya que la especifique mas n.n  
Hasta luego dejen reviews.  
Aun que sean criticas =) espero y les guste

* LA PALABRA USURATONKASCHI ES UNA EXPRESION DE SASUKE QUE USA PARA MOLESTAR A NARUTO.  
EL SIGNIFICADO QUE LE DA ES "REY DE TONTOS O TONTO DE TONTOS"


End file.
